Made of Honor
by Kamon24121
Summary: Beck is a player, but what happens when he finds out that he's falling in love? ...for REAL! Contains: Bade, Cabbie, Trinjin, and Tandre
1. How they met

Beck Oliver, a senior, walking onto the mostly all-girls campus and smiled.

He was planning to meet Tori Vega in her dorm room.

She had told him to meet her at her door, but if she wasn't there he was supposed to find the key that she hid under the mat and wait for her inside.

Beck walked past a bunch of teenagers dancing, drinking, and making out in the lobby and a few open doors contained the same old thing over and over.

He finally found Tori's door and looked around.

She wasn't there... so he looked left to right and kicked the mat over.

He bent down and kissed the key before sticking it in the lock and turned the handle smirking.

The room was dark, but he saw that someone was in the bed.

He smiled as he stripped down to his boxers and walked over to the bed.

"How'd you get up here so fast, Tori?" he asked and slid into the bed with her.

The girl stirred in the bed and then screamed.

She pushed him away, but he was too heavy to move.

So instead, she grabbed a bottle and sprayed him in the eyes.

Beck rolled out of the way and fell on the floor in pain.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here? Hey, I locked the door... how'd you even get in?" she asked still holding the spray bottle out facing him and ready to spray again if she really needed to.

Beck held up his hands. "Tori. I came here for her, your uh, roommate. She said that you'd be in the library or somewhere other than here. She said that you were one of those-" Beck started, but she cut him off mid-sentence.

"I'm Jade, not Tori... and one of those what?" she asked putting her bottle down slowly.

"...weird girls." he told her.

Jade offered to help him up and wash his eyes out.

He accepted willingly and she walked him to the public bathroom where he flushed his eyes out in the sink.

"Ugh, what did you spray me with?" he asked once he got as much out as he could.

"Perfume..." Jade told him and then laughed.

Beck rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I usually love the smell of perfume, but I never wanted to feel it in my eyes... You're crazy!"

"Well you tried to sleep with me so..." Jade protested.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tori." Beck apologized.

"So, you're one of THOSE guys..." Jade said pointing her finger at him.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"You're one of those senior who sleep around... You've probably slept with everyone on my floor!" she realized and exclaimed aloud.

Beck pushed her finger back towards her and sighed.

"Well, that's because most of your floor is female..." he admitted dumbly with a laugh.

Jade laughed and crossed her arms.

"Well, you're not sleeping with me..." she said.

"Huh, well your dog-bowl face tells me otherwise..." Beck smiled.

"My What?" Jade asked a little offended.

"I have this theory-" Beck started.

"Oh great..." Jade interrupted.

"No, seriously just listen." he told her.

"Fine..." she said and uncrossed her arms.

She sat back, kind of interested in what he trying to explain now.

"Honestly, I have this theory... Every girl gets a dog-bowl face; you know that face a dog gets right before you put down their bowl of food? They only get this when they're attracted with a guy." Beck motioned from him to her and smiled leaning in to kiss her.

Jade smiled leaning in, but just when he thought they were actually going to kiss... she slapped him.

Jade's smiled faded to a hard frown. "Here's my honesty; your hair is too girly and long enough for your face and head like yours. Your eyes are too far apart, but they have to be to compliment that long nose you have..." she poked him on the nose and got up to leave.

Beck smiled and followed her. He pulled her arm and she stopped and turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked.

"Damn, I like your honesty... it's... hot." he said.

Jade scoffed and walked away again.

This time she walked all the way to her room and he still followed behind her.

They walked into her bedroom and found that Tori had finally arrived.

"Hey, Tori!" Jade said and waved at her roommate.

Tori waved back, but then reached for her purse and threw up in it.

"Hey, Beck..." Tori babbled and threw up in her purse again.

She smiled at him and Beck looked at Jade discussed and about to barf himself.

"Oh GREAT! She's drunk again..." Jade looked at Beck now. "Have fun friend..." she added and pat him on the back.

Jade left and Beck looked at Tori and laughed nervously. Tori smiled back and threw up again.

"Get some rest, Tori..." Beck said and closed the door.

He breathed in some fresh air and calmed himself down and went to find Jade.


	2. 10 Years later

~~~~~10 YEARS LATER!~~~~~

Beck's phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello?"

"Beck, son... I'm getting married again!" his dad said.

"Hello to you to..." Beck said. "What is this? ...number five now?" he added with a small laugh.

He'd had countless girlfriends, which he didn't really want to count as real girlfriends... just a bunch of girls that he'd slept with.

"Don't know...I kinda lost count." his dad admitted aloud. "Anyway, the wedding is tomorrow."

"Wow, okay dad." Beck said surprised.

He'd like a week's notice, but at least it wasn't like that day and in a few hours. Beck sighed.

"So, you bringing your usual date?" his dad asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Beck said.

"Okay, see you two tomorrow. Wear something nice...Clarice wants to see her new son-in-law all sharp and well cleaned up." he told him and hung up.

"Bye to you too..." Beck said and hung up.

He dialed his friend's number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed.

"Oh, Hey Beck... is your dad having another wedding?" she asked.

"Yeah, hey... how do you always know?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just do... anyway do I need to pretend to be your date again?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes..." Beck admitted.

"Okay, when is this wedding?" she asked.

"Tomorrow..." Beck said closing his eyes and praying she'd come.

Jade sighed and laughed. "Okay... wow."

"I know..." Beck laughed with her awkwardly.

"Okay, usual place?" she asked.

"Yup," Beck told her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow..." she said. "Bye..."

"Bye, Jade!" he said and hung up.


	3. I'm in Love With Her

Beck meets Jade at her new house and calls a taxi to bring them to the wedding.

"You look nice..." he told her.

"You look handsome." Jade admitted.

"Really?" he asked looking down at himself with a small smile.

Jade nodded and slid in the car. Beck moved the skirt of her dress over so he didn't sit on it.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at his hand holding her dress.

"Sorry, I didn't want to mess your dress up and sit on it..." he told her.

"Oh, that's fine..." she said. "Thanks." she added and smiled at him.

Beck gave the taxi driver his money and told him were to go. The driver happily took the money, but when he heard the address of where he had to take them he frowned and started driving.

They finally arrived at the wedding and everything went fine. At the reception Jade got the lemon cake and Beck got the chocolate. Jade slid her fork over and ate some of his cake. Beck picked up his fork and hit hers with his.

"Hey!" Jade laughed and with her other hand, she pulled his hand holding the fork out of the way and took another bite of his chocolate cake.

"Why don't you ever get the chocolate cake?" he asked her with a laugh and pulled his hand out of hers.

"Because I like to try the other cakes... and I can always have the chocolate cake because you always order it. I'll leave it up to you to supply me with the chocolate cake if I don't like the other one." she said and motioned to her cake and made a face.

"Oh come on... it cannot be that bad..." he said and reached his fork over to her plate and took a bite.

He made a face and swallowed. She smiled at him and then laughed as he made another face.

Beck laughed with her. "Okay, I totally understand now..." he said and picked up his drink.

Jade picked hers up and they clicked their cups together and had a sip. Jade smiled and sneaked another bite of his chocolate cake. Beck stabbed her cake.

"What was that for?" she asked laughing.

"That's a cake-tastrify!" he laughed and pulled his fork back.

They laughed and finished their cake slices.

Beck's new mother came over and she was wearing a low-cut, strapless wedding dress. He and Jade stood up and greeted her. His father was one of those old men whose wife died so they married even younger women over and over again to feel as younger as they could again. She smiled and pulled Beck's hand to her chest. Beck looked at her nervously; she had obviously had too much Champaign and was about to start flirting with her son-in-law.

"If you have any..." she looked at Jade. "Girlfriend problems... you can always come to me."

She smiled and continued. "Just think of me as your... mother, but way younger and hotter."

Beck smiled and nodded nervously and uncomfortably. Jade just opened her mouth in shock. Beck's dad showed up and took his new wife back to their table.

"Well that was..." Beck started.

"so, very, awkward." Jade finished for him.

Beck smiled and looked down at her, but then saw a familiar girl walking by them and pulled Jade to the dance floor. Jade looked at him confused.

"Beck?" she asked.

"Sorry, um, please dance with me... crazy stalker chick coming this way!" he told her.

Jade looked and spotted her and laughed. "The blogger?"

Beck nodded. "Now please?" he asked pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Hey, she's kind of cute..." Jade joked.

"No, she's not! She made a whole blog about me yesterday... just about my face!" Beck told her.

They danced and they creepy girl walked up to Beck.

"Hi!" she said and scratched her head. "Oh," she added when she saw Jade.

"Have you met Jade?" Beck asked her.

"No..." she said.

"She's my girlfriend." he told her.

"A really open relationship..." Jade laughed.

Beck pulled Jade's face to his. "Well, you see Jade... I wanted to talk to you about that..."

"Huh?" Jade asked trying to play along, but was seriously confused.

"I really like you..." he told her.

Jade stared at him for a second and smiled. They creepy-stalker girl frowned and threw a fit.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to start another blog..." she cried and ran away.

"Thanks...for playing along." Beck told Jade.

"You're welcome." she said. "And I wasn't playing along..." she added.

"But... when we first met, you told me that you practically hated me." he said.

"That's a lie..." she said.

"It is?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth... I thought you were kind of... hot." she admitted and walked away.

Beck stood alone on the dance floor now and Jade left. She called a taxi and went home. Beck smiled and watched her get in the taxi.


	4. Wish it was another bill

Beck called Andre.

"Come on Andre, please pick up..." he said aloud and tapped his fingers nervously on his sink.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, haha, you've reached Andre..." Andre's voice said in the recording.

Beck hung up and sighed.

He really needed to talk to someone so if Andre wasn't picking up did he dare to call Robbie?

Robbie always changed the subject if anyone started talking about girls.

The subject made him nervous for some reason; obviously he liked a girl and didn't want to talk about them.

Beck scrolled through his contacts and saw Robbie's name.

He gulped and clicked on it, but just when he was about to call Robbie, Andre called back.

Beck sighed in relief and answered. "Hey Andre, thank god you called."

"Huh?" Andre asked confused.

"I was about to call-"

"Robbie? Ah, what's bugging you man? Let me guess, you wanna come over?" Andre asked.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, my grandma's not home right now so hurry!" Andre told him and Beck agreed and hung up.

Beck grabbed his keys and drove over to Andre's house.

Andre was on his front porch and just waiting for him. "Hey Beck..."

"Hey..." Beck forced a smile.

Andre nodded and told him to sit down next to him.

Beck did as he said and sat down.

"What's bugging you?" Andre asked. "Jade...?" he smiled.

Beck looked up. "Jade! How'd you know?"

Andre shrugged. "I just know." he winked.

Beck sighed. "I think I might actually be in love with her Andre."

Andre nodded. "Well, you don't seem to know love that well... look at all of your ex-girlfriends." he told Beck.

Beck groaned. "I know...I was horrible, but I know I'm in love. I think I could change for her; become a better person."

Andre scooted back. "Uh, wow man...uh, kinda scary, but- uh- er... I'm happy for you I guess."

Beck forced another smile. "Okay, so what do you think? Should I tell her?"

"Yes," Andre nodded. "Sweep her off of her feet and bring her home."

Beck laughed and got up. "Okay, thanks man."

Andre nodded once again. "Glad I could help. Well, tell me how it goes."

Beck nodded and walked back to his car with a huge smile.

**The Next Day**

Beck woke up and checked his phone.

Two missed phone calls and one text, all from the same person.

Jade, and she didn't leave any voicemails just that one text.

Jade: Hey, Call me!

Beck looked at it for a while and finally decided to do just that.

Maybe if he called her he could tell her.

Things might be harder in person.

"Hello?" Jade answered.

"Hey Jade," Beck smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Oh Beck, sorry..." she laughed.

Beck was confused now. "Is someone with you?" he asked.

"Shh," she said to the man that was talking. "Yeah, why?" Jade replied.

Beck's heart fell to his stomach. "Oh."

"Is everything okay?" Jade asked.

"Fine," Beck gulped. "I was just calling to-"

Was he going to finally tell her?

"To see what you wanted." he finished his sentence.

...Obviously not...

"Oh... It was-" the guy said something and Jade laughed. "It was nothing..."

"Oh," Beck frowned and hung up on her.

That was it, she was with someone.

He was too late...

**A Month Later**

Beck woke up and went outside to check the mail.

There were a bunch of envelopes and he looked through them as he walked up the stairs.

"Bills, Bills, Trash, Junk, Bills, Magazine, Wedding Invitation from Jade, Bills, Bi-" Beck stopped in front of his front door and looked back at the invitation. "Wedding?" he screamed.

His neighbor came out and stared at him.

"Sorry!" he smiled and unlocked his door and went inside.

'She cannot be getting married!' he yelled in his head over and over.

"This can't be happening!" Beck cried and threw the invitation across the room.

He sat there in anger for a while and finally cooled off and got up to retrieve the invitation and read what it really said on the inside.

What it said: Jade West and James Mason

Mr. and Miss Mason to be will be getting married this Friday.

All are welcome and you may bring a guest.

Beck just stared at it in disbelief.


	5. What Should I do

"Should I go?" Beck asked Andre over the phone.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hold on," Beck told him and went to check to see who it was.

Robbie smiled on the other side of the door at Beck when he looked through the door.

Beck sighed and opened it.

"Hey Robbie!" he exclaimed and put on a half-fake smile for him.

"Hi Beck," he looked around. "Can I come in?"

Beck shrugged. "Sure..." he said and moved out of his way.

"Still there?" he asked Andre.

"Yeah man," Andre said. "...and yes, you should go."

Robbie looked around at the clean house. "Gosh this place is amazing...and so clean. Beck, how do you keep it this clean?"

Beck looked at Robbie annoyed and rolled his eyes with a shrug. "I don't know Robbie..."

Robbie searched around Beck's house and then plopped down on one of Beck's sofas.

"What do I wear and who should I bring?" Beck asked.

"Me." Andre laughed.

Beck laughed and Robbie looked up.

"No, I was thinking someone female." Beck told him.

"Well if you want me to wear a dress..." Andre joked.

Beck bursted out laughing.

"Hey, do you want to bring my cousin?" he suggested.

"Which one?" Beck asked.

"Jenna," he told Beck.

"Sure...can she come up here before the wedding?" Beck asked.

"I think so," Andre said.

"Okay, thanks man," Beck told him.

"No problem." Andre said.

Beck hung up and looked over at Robbie. "Do you know?"

Robbie smiled. "That you're in love with Jade?"

Beck stared at him surprised.

Robbied nodded. "I know." he smiled creepily. "Everything." he laughed.

"Okay..." Beck smiled and nodded. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Robbie nodded.

"What do you want?" he asked Robbie.

"What do you have?" Robbie asked.

"Water, juice, milk, soda..."

"What kind of juice?" Robbie asked.

"Orange?" Beck told him.

"I'll have that please." Robbie smiled.

Beck nodded and went to his kitchen.

When he came back Robbie was watching TV.

"Dude?" he sighed and put down the glass of orange juice in front of him on his coffee table.

Robbie ignored him and picked up the glass and took a sip.

"Robbie?" Beck asked.

The TV turned off and the power went out.

"Great..." Robbie whispered and then screamed.

Beck looked around for his flashlight.

He put his arms out in front of him to make sure he was going in the right direction and actually getting to his kitchen.

When he finally reached his kitchen he fumbled around in the dark to find the drawer he kept his flashlight in.

"Where is it...?" he mumbled under his breath.

Robbie somehow made his way over to Beck. "Hey, what are ya looking for?"

Beck jumped. "Robbie? Where did you come from?"

"Your living room..." he whispered.

Beck rolled his eyes and opened up a drawer and searched around with his hand.

"Found it!" he sighed and shut the drawer.

He turned the light on and Robbie screamed out in suprise.

"Shut up!" Beck yelled.

Robbie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, you kind of blinded me. Do you expect me to hug you? 'Oh thank you Beck; thanks for blinding me...here's a hug!' Really?"

The lights went back on.

"Seriously?" Beck cried.

"Wow..." Robbie just said and stood up.

"Can you leave now?" Beck asked as he got up and turned the flashlight off.

Robbie nodded and walked toward the front door slowly. "Okay, bye I guess..."

Beck nodded and Robbie walked out the door.

"Finally," Beck sighed and sat down on his sofa and watched a little bit of TV.

The movie he found himself watching ended and he just stared at the screen.

He looked at his coffee table and sighed at the glass of orange juice still sitting there.

He picked it up and put it in his fridge and went to bed.

He couldn't stop thinking about Jade and stayed up a while just laying there.

Eventually he fell asleep...


	6. Andre I need some help

The next morning Beck moved around in bed and woke up shocked.

_Great. Just great. _he thought.

His bed wasn't it's usual tossed-and-turned-around mess, it was actually not even wrinkled at all!

_That was... odd. _

His dream was very unusual.

_Jade was so... beautiful. _

It seriously wasn't one of the dreams he usually has.

_Wow. _

He couldn't believe it.

_How? ...Why do I dream about this now?_

He dreamed that he and Jade got married.

He got up and shook his head.

_Wow. That was. Different. Just different..._

He shook it off and got up to get a glass of water.

Halfway to the kitchen he stumbled upon an old collage photo he forgot he had put on the wall.

He stopped and just stared at it.

"Jade..." he sighed and put his hand on it.

Tears fell from his eyes; he was human; he could have real feelings too.

He felt childish now, different, as he did this, but he didn't care about it one bit.

_No one was here looking...were they?_

He wiped the tears away and looked around quickly.

_Did the neighbor "accidentally" walk in again?_

He turned around and checked just to make sure.

He chuckled when there was nothing and no one to see and he turned around to look at the picture again.

It was their last day of school, college, and they all decided to go to the bar.

Jade had gotten drunk and kissed him.

_Was it the just beers that made her do that?_

He always wondered and wondered again about this; right now looking at the picture confused.

He thought back to that night_...no._

It couldn't have just been them.

_She had smiled at him BEFORE she even took a sip of alcohol._

He found himself smiling at that thought and sighed.

"I can't be.. in love, with her..." he told himself. "She's...getting, married."

He slipped his hand off of the picture of the two of them, him with his arm around her and her smiling a huge and dazling smile at the person taking the picture, and walked slowly the rest of the way to his kitchen.

He turned on the faucet slowly, did everything slowly, and walked back through the hallway to his bedroom again.

This time he didn't stop to look at the picture.

He knew he couldn't and shouldn't.

He sat down on his bed and took a sip of his water.

'What if I...' he thought.

He groaned and reached for his cell, which was under his pillow.

He moved it around in his hands slowly, trying to figure out what exactly to ask Andre.

It fell when he was deep in thought and he sighed and bent down and picked up his cell phone.

He laughed for some reason and dialed Andre's number.

"Seriously dude, why did you have to call me this early?" Andre picked up and complained.

"Sorry, wait! It's noon..." Beck replied when he saw his alarm clock.

"So.. I need my sleep like every other person, man."

"Sorry." Beck sighed. "I just wanted to ask you something-"

"No really? I thought you called to ask me how I was doing- Of course I know you need to ask me something!" Andre yelled.

"Woah, okay man. Anyway, uh." Beck stopped.

"What?" Andre asked.

"I.. uh, should I-"

"Yes!" Andre said and hung up.

Beck just stared off infront of him.

"Andre hung up on me. He seriously hung up on me..." he thought aloud and took the cell phone away from his ear. "Well, he said I guess I'm going."

He sat there and just smirked.

"I'm crashing the wedding..." he laughed to himself.

He knew if he was outside in front of his neighbor and laughing like this...he'd be stared at him for sure.

Just imagining that made him laugh even harder.


	7. Jade has a question

Beck heard his phone ringing, but didn't answer.

_It's her... I just. Can't answer right now._

He heard his own re-recorded voice and then the beep of his voice mail.

"Hey Beck. It's Jade. Um I was just calling to ask you something, but if you're busy that's alright. Well... I guess call me back when you can. Bye."

He looked across the room at the answering machine and bit down on his bottom lip hard.

_Why didn't I pick up?_

Beck sighed frustrated at himself and walked over to his house phone.

_Even her voice is... beautiful._

He placed his hand on the phone and thought for a minute.

_What did she have to ask me?_ _Should I call back?_

He picked up the phone without thinking and called Jade back.

_What supernatural force is making me do this right now? Why is it so hard to ignore the person you love? Thanks a lot Jade. _

The phone rang a few times and then Jade picked up.

"Beck?" she answered.

Beck nodded. "Yes. You called?" he tried to sound as casual as he possibly could.

"Yeah..." Jade coughed. "Hey, can you meet me at the old coffee shop?"

"Sure." Beck smiled.

"When can you be there?" she asked.

"Umm. When do you want me there..?" he smirked.

There was a pause as she thought about it.

"Tomorrow around noon work?" Jade asked.

"See you then." Beck said.

"Alright. See ya, Beck." Jade told him and hung up.

Beck sighed and hung up the phone.

_That went well... right?_

He went into his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone.

_Andre... or Robbie._

He scrolled up and down over and over and finally decided to just three-way call them.

The phone rang and they both answered.

"Howdy!" Robbie answered.

"Seriously Beck?!" Andre cried.

"I'm sorry... It's a habit. I guess I just need my friends in these kind of situations." Beck explained.

"It's fine." Robbie said.

"Ugh. Okay, what is it this time?" Andre asked.

"Jade just called me-"

"And?" both Robbie and Andre exclaimed at the same time.

"She wants to ask me a question tomorrow." Beck told them and sighed. "I'm confused and a little worried about what this question is."

"Don't sweat man." Andre told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing bad." Robbie said.

Beck sighed. "Alright. If you two say so..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Jade was being dragged to look at wedding dresses in a dress shop.

_Why do I let my friends drag me places? Why am I even here right now? I should've met Beck at his house. I should've asked him in person._

"The wedding isn't for another month." Jade complained.

"We can still look!" Cat cried and went crazy with a bunch of dresses.

Tori laughed. "Pink?" she looked at Jade. "I think we came here for her."

_Crazy red head..._

Jade laughed with her. "Cat."

Cat looked at her friend and dropped the pink dresses she'd just picked up. "Yes?"

"Calm down." Jade smiled.

Cat nodded and put them back.

"What are you going to wear?" Trina asked, looking around at the actual wedding dresses.

Jade shrugged. "Still not quite sure."

Tori crossed her arms. "Black?"

Jade smiled. "Well..."

"Jade. You know you need to wear white..." Cat told her.

_White. White. White._

Jade rolled her eyes. "So that's why you're looking at pink dresses?"

Cat shrugged. "What? They're oretty..."

Trina picked out a black and white dress and showed it to Jade.

_Whoa! I'd definitively wear that..._

Jade's eyes popped out of her head in shock.

"Wow. That's beautiful." Jade said, touching it. "So soft."

Trina beemed. "It's silk."

_Of course... silk._

Tori and Cat looked at it surprised. "Pretty."

"Would this work though?" Jade asked, biting her lip nervously. "I love it, but is it alright for a wedding?"

_Please say yes! ...please._

Trina shrugged. "I mean. It has white in it..."

"Nice." Jade smiled.

Cat smiled. "Try it on!" she clapped.

_B-But, I hate... oh alright._

"Yeah! Let's see it on." Tori smiled.

Jade nodded and went into one of the dressing rooms with Trina.

Trina helped her put it on.

_This feels a little loose..._

"Tie the back for me?" Jade asked.

"Sure." Trina smiled and pulled the ribbon tight and tied it in a bow. "You look stunning."

_Me... Jade West? Stunning..?_

Jade almost blushed. "Thanks..."

Trina told her to turn around and she helped her pull up the dress.

"Well. Let's see what the other two think..." Jade smiled.

"I'm sure they'll like it." Trina grinned.

Jade opened the door and walked out slowly.

_You better like it Cat._

Tori and Cat caught a little glimpse of her and nearly fainted.

"Wow!" Tori cried.

"You look beautiful Jade!" Cat giggled.

Jade smiled and spinned around. "Thanks."

"You going to get it?" Trina asked.

Jade shrugged. "I like it. But no."

Cat frowned. "Why?"

"I'll leave it here and buy it closer to the wedding." Jade told them.

"Oh..." Tori said.

"Alright." Trina smiled. "Wanna get it off now?"

Jade nodded and they both headed back to the dressing rooms again.

_This is going to be a pretty amazing wedding. I get to wear some black!_


	8. Jade's Question

Beck woke up and put on some good clothes.

He checked his watch and bit his lip.

_11:30. I have half an hour before I see Jade…_

He grabbed his keys and drove around in circles in the old coffee shop's parking lot.

_I guess I'll just be early and wait for her._

He decided and parked his car, walking inside he smoothed out his shirt at the sides and sighed nervously.

He hadn't seen Jade since his father's wedding.

_My new "mom" is probably planning on divorcing him already… Ugh. Where are you Jade._

He sat down at a table and sighed some more.

He got a table in front so that he could see when Jade arrived.

The waiter walked up to him slowly and then stood there for a while.

"Yes?" Beck asked.

The waiter blushed with a huge smile.

"Can I get you anything?" he winked.

Beck didn't seem to notice what was going on and just ordered a small cup of coffee.

"Coming right up…" the waiter smiled bigger and turned to leave.

His shoes clanked against the floor in a special rhythm and then there was nothing left but awkward silence.

Beck forced a smile as he came back and thanked the waiter for the coffee.

The waiter went back to the front, by the cash register; it seemed like he was a waiter and a cashier.

Beck looked down at the steaming coffee.

_I better drink this before Jade comes. I don't want to do what I did once before._

**One Month Ago**

Beck smiled at Jade. "I'm sorry you have to wear that dress my dad gave you."

"It's fine." Jade called from the dressing room.

Beck nodded.

"Want to see it on?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Sure. Is it bad?"

The door unlocked and she stepped out.

"I don't know. You tell me…" she asked.

Beck chuckled and Jade glared at him.

"You know. I don't have to go… You can find another date." She threatened.

Beck held his hands up. "I was just laughing at the dress. You on the other hand…"

Jade bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes.

"Nice save." She mumbled and turned to go back into the dressing room.

Beck smacked her butt and she squealed.

"Beck!" she cried, turning around.

Beck simply winked and Jade smacked him on the back of the head.

"No." she told him and nipped at his nose and quickly turned around and went back into the dressing room.

Beck smiled.

**Later That Day**

"What do you want?" Beck asked Jade as they sat down.

She just gave him the seriously-you-don't-know-look.

He held his hands up. "Caramel Mocha it is." He winked and got up to get a waitress.

Jade smirked and ate her jelly donut.

A few minutes later Beck came back with two mochas and handed the caramel one to her.

"There." He smiled. "And like the waitress said. 'Careful, it's hot.' Then she said-"

Jade glared at him.

"Okay. Never mind." Beck smirked and took a sip of his.

Jade ate the rest of her donut and then went to take a sip of her mocha.

"Wait!" Beck cried.

Jade looked at him confused and pulled her hand away from her cup. "What?"

He went to reach for her mouth, but accidentally knocked over her mocha and it landed all over her.

Jade screamed and then looked up slowly.

Beck stared at what he did in shock. "Oh my god. Jade-"

"Not. A. Single. Word." She said through bared teeth.

He sighed. "I'm so sorry."

A waitress came by with napkins.

"Thanks." Beck smiled at her and winked.

Jade rolled her eyes.

He took the napkins and dabbed them all over were he'd spilt the mocha on Jade.

"Sorry." He said once he'd gotten everything off, the best that he could anyway.

Jade glared at him and he slid down in his chair.

He really felt bad.

Jade started laughing and he sat up again and looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

One minute she was glaring at him and then she was laughing?

Weird.

"Why did you spill my mocha on me?" she asked.

Beck forced a smile, but didn't say anything.

She looked at him.

"…Beck… Tell me." She said.

He sighed. "Alright."

He picked up a napkin and handed it to her.

"Here." He said.

She took it confused. "Huh?"

"Wipe off… your face." He told her.

She did so and then looked at it.

There in front of her, was some of the jelly from her donut.

**Back to the Present…**

"Anything else sir?" the waiter beamed.

He literally came out of nowhere!

_God! You scared me… Where did you come from?_

Beck took the last little sip and shrugged.

"Maybe when my friend arrives." He told him.

The waiter frowned and walked away.

Finally it hit Beck.

_Oh my god. He's gay. That explains why his jeans are so tight and well-fitted._

_That's why he's wearing an extremely deep V-neck._

Beck stared after the waiter and shivered when he winked over at him.

Just to make sure, he turned around to see if the waiter had his own friend behind him or anywhere else in the coffee shop, but there was no one else there right now but him.

Beck gulped and looked away a little… scared.

He looked back up, which was a big mistake.

_Great. He just winked at me again… Jade! Hurry up._

**Ten Minutes Later**

Jade parked her car and walked in slowly.

Beck looked up and smiled.

"Beck?" she squinted. "You're early. Is this a dream?"

He nodded and waved her over.

"Want anything?" he asked.

Jade grinned.

"What do you want?" he asked with the beginning of a smirk on his face.

Her smile faded and she gave him the seriously-we've-been-going-here-for-years-and-you-still-don't-remember-what-I-always-order-look.

"Mocha and a jelly donut?" he asked.

She nodded. "But. No donut this time… I love them, but- Well… I kinda want to fit into my wedding dress. So. Yeah. Sadly no favorite donut today."

He nodded. "Alright."

Jade turned around and called the waiter to the table.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we get two mochas?" Jade smiled up at him.

He nodded. "Chocolate or Caramel?" he asked.

"Both." Beck and Jade said at the same time and looked at each other.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

His shoes still made that noise, but this time they were quieter; less forced.

"What's your question?" Beck asked.

Jade shook her head. "Let's wait for the mochas first."

Beck sighed. "Alright." He forced a smile.

The waiter came by and dropped off the mochas and then disapeared in the now crowded coffee shop.

"Wow! This place is packed..." Jade smiled as she took the first sip of her mocha.

Beck nodded. "Now your question?"

She sighed. "It's kind of funny. I think you'll probably laugh."

Beck sat up. "The more reason to ask." he smiled.

"Alright." Jade shifted in her chair and got ready to ask her question.

He smirked.

"Stop that!" Jade cried and slapped him on the hand.

He groaned and almost spilled his mocha over. "Hey!"

Jade laughed and she got serious.

"Okay. My question is," she started.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Would you mind... being my maid of honor?" she asked.

Beck sat there in shock.

He didn't know what to say.

_Maid... of... honor... Me. Jade's Maid... of... Honor?_

Jade looked at his face and he was smiling.

_Why is she looking at me like that? Wait._

Beck felt that he was smiling.

_When? Ugh, why am I smiling?_

"What do you say..?" Jade asked.

Beck cleared his throat and thought.

"Why did you pick me? Why not Cat?" he asked.

Jade shrugged. "She and Tori got in a fight. I'm still letting them by my maids of honor, but I need a main maid of honor. I don't know any other people right for the job except you. I offered Trina the title for my wedding, but she didn't want to wear my bridesmaid's dress so I told her that I changed my mind."

Beck nodded. "Well um. I-"

Jade's phone went off and she picked it up. "Oh. Hey James..."

She talked to her soon-to-be-husband for a few minutes and Beck just sat there akwardly, sipping his mocha, which was getting cold, and she finally said goodbye and hung up.

"That was-"

"James?" Beck forced a smile.

Jade nodded. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave you. I have to go." she said and picked up her mocha and got up.

"But-"

"You'll think about my offer right?" she asked, walking toward the door.

Beck nodded and she walked outside and a taxi came and got her.

"Sure..." he whispered.


	9. Surprises and Shopping

Beck woke up to an early phone call.

He groaned and reached under his pillow and checked who it was.

_Jade?_

"Hello?" he answered his phone.

"Hey. Sorry, Beck, did I wake you?" Jade asked.

"Nah." Beck lied.

"Okay..." she knew he was lying; she'd known him long enough. "Do you mind driving me somewhere?"

Beck got up out of bed and went to his closet. "Where exactly?" he asked, looking around.

"Tell you when you pick me up?" she asked.

"Alright." he smirked. "See you in about five."

"Kay." Jade smiled and hung up.

Beck sighed and quickly picked out some clothes and thew them on.

* * *

"Hi..." Jade smiled as she got in his car.

"Hey. Now where are we going?" Beck smirked.

"You know that dress shop right across from the old coffee shop?" she asked.

Beck nodded.

"There." she told him. "I was supposed to go with my friend Cat, but she went with Tori instead."

"Ah..." Beck nodded again and drove.

A Few Minutes Later

"Here we are." Beck grinned.

Jade got out and walked towards the shop.

Then she came back and popped her head back in the door. "You coming in?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want me to?"

Jade smirked. "Don't you want to see a bunch of girls trying on dresses?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "Alright... Let me park the car better."

Jade nodded and walked back to the shop.

* * *

Beck parked and got out of his car, walking slowly towards the shop.

"Hurry up slow-butt!" Jade called, popping her head out the front door of the dress shop.

He sighed and started jogging.

"Oh yeah... that's more like it!" Tori called.

Cat hit her and Jade gave her a look.

"Dresses?" Cat smiled.

"Dresses." Jade grinned.

"You going to try on that black and white one?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. Where is Trina to help me get it on?"

Beck looked up from his seat outside the dressing room.

"Sick." Tori sighed. "Need my help?"

Jade put her hands on her hips. "I guess..." she sighed.

"Damn! I wanted to do it." Beck half-joked.

Jade stuck her tongue out and went into the dressing room with Tori.

Beck looked at Cat awkwardly and forced a smile.

Cat giggled. "Why are you in a dress store?"

Beck glared at her. "Shut up." he sighed.

_Okay. That was a little harsh and she's one of Jade's friends..._

"To answer your question... Jade asked me to come in. I was just going to leave and let you drive her home but it looks like I might be doing that." he said.

Jade came out in her gown and Cat smiled.

Beck just stared at her, his mind going a mile a minute, without a single word.

"Do you guys like it? Do you think it's the one?" Jade asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"That's your question to ask... Do YOU think it's the one?" Cat asked.

Jade sighed. "I don't know... I mean I like it. It's beautiful and it looks really good on me..."

"But?" Tori asked.

"But. I just don't know..." Jade sighed.

Beck still just sat there with one of the most priceless looks on his face.

"What?" she asked, when she finally saw the way he was looking at her in this dress.

"It- It- I mean- It- You- You look beautiful." he mumbled.

Jade blushed. "Alright, time to get this off. It's hot..."

Tori sighed and walked back to the dressing room with her.

Cat looked at Beck. "You really like it?" she asked.

He was looking at the dressing room door.

"Beck?" she asked.

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, Beck!"

"Huh?" he called out and looked at her.

"Did you like that dress?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah..."

Cat smiled. "You really like that dress..." she said.

"Uh-huh." he said.

"You really like her." she added.

"Yeah." he whispered. "Wait! I-"

Cat smirked. "Mhm..." she giggled. "I knew it. I KNEW it."

Beck looked away slowly.

Jade came out and Cat gave him a look.

"Don't you dare..." he mouthed to her.

She shook her head. "Never... That's your job." Cat mouthed back.

Jade wore her normal clothes, black jeans and a white and black graphic tee.

Beck smiled and Cat looked at him and watched him.

"Ready to go?" Tori asked, looking at Cat.

Cat grinned and nodded. "Wanna come with us Jade?" she asked.

Jade turned around to Beck. "Is that okay?"

He shrugged. "No problem."

_Huge problem. I need you... I want to drive you home and kiss you at your door step._

Jade smiled. "See you in three weeks at the wedding rehearsal!" she cried.

Beck nodded. "See you there!"

The girls walked out of the dress shop and Cat turned around when the other two weren't looking and winked at him.

"Do what you've gotta do. James is an ass..." she mouthed.

Beck's eyes widened in shock, but he nodded.

"Alright..." he mouthed back.

She smiled and walked quickly to her car to drive her two friends home.

_Cat seems to know everything. Did she always know? Did Jade tell her about us? Oh my god... What am I wearing to the wedding?_

* * *

"Pink and purple. Seriously, Robbie?" Beck asked.

Andre and Robbie looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"You both made me try this on... Didn't you?" he asked his friends.

They nodded and he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh," he sighed and took the suit and tie off. "Hand me that grey one!"

Andre grabbed the grey suit and handed it to him over the door.

"Thanks..." Beck said and tried it on.

He came out with it on and Robbie shook his head.

"I don't like it..." he said.

Beck sighed.

Andre looked at it once more. "Yeah. Nah! That's not a good color on you."

Beck sighed and went back into the dressing room once more.

"What's next?" he asked.

Robbie picked up the last thing. "The black suit. That's it..."

"Hand it here!" Beck said, reaching his hands over the door impatiently.

"Here! Happy?" Robbie said, throwing the suite over the door.

It landed on his face. "Thanks Rob... Thanks."

Andre and Robbie snickered and then Beck finally came out and they became instantly quiet.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at it in the stand up mirror..." Andre told him.

Beck sighed and walked over to the mirror. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"That suit fits you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Andre yelled.

Robbie nodded. "Alrighty then."

Beck looked at himself in the mirror for a while.

"You like it?" Andre asked.

"Are you going to buy it?" Robbie asked.

Beck looked at himself some more. "I guess." he turned around and looked at them seriously. "It looks good right?" he asked.

Both of his friends nodded at the same time.

"Kay. I'm getting it then..." Beck said and went back into the dressing room to get dressed again and then go pay for his new suit.

Ten Minutes Later

Beck, Robbie, and Andre got in the car and got ready to drive home.

He looked back at his friends. "Buckled up?" he asked.

"Yep!" Andre grinned.

"Yeperooni." Robbie said.

He nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you guys have your suits?" Beck asked.

The back seat was quiet.

Andre's house came up and Beck sighed.

"You guys already have suits don't you?" he asked, looking back.

"Yeah..." they both said.

Beck rolled his eyes. "I see... everyone seems to have suits but me."

Andre nodded. "Well, see ya!"

"Bye!" Beck and Robbie yelled.

Andre got out and walked up his drive way to his house.

"Driving me to my house?" Robbie asked.

Beck shrugged and looked back. "Do you wanna walk?" he asked.

"Sure," Robbie shrugged. "It's fine..."

"You sure?" Beck asked.

Robbie nodded. "I see you need to be alone at the moment..."

Beck sighed.

"See..." Robbie said.

"Yeah." Beck whispered.

Robbie got out. "See you!" he yelled.

Beck smiled at his friend and drove away.

_Why is it Cat and Robbie who always know who I like and what mood I'm in? This is getting wierd... Once I get home, I'm going to bed and sleeping in tomorrow. And in a week I'll be ready for that wedding rehearsal of Jade's. If I have to, I'll ruin everything just to get Jade to see how I feel, but at the same time... maybe that's not my best bet._

_Whatever... I'm just going to sleep first then think later._


	10. That Bottle in Andre's Jacket

Beck put on his suite and kept fixing his jacket.

After a while he just finally sighed.

_I feel funny._

He straightened out his jacket for the thousanth time and looked in the mirror.

_I look funny._

"Beck!" Cat yelled his name.

Once again he sighed and came running in.

"What do you need this time?" he asked.

"Bobby pin!" she cried.

He rolled his eyes and reached into the little basket like he already did about ten times now and pulled out another bobby pin and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she grinned and pinned both her and Jade's hair.

Beck looked over. "Need the flowers too?" he asked sarcastically.

Cat smiled and looked at him in the mirror. "No! Silly..."

He sighed and went back into the guy's dressing room to see if Andre and Robbie needed any help.

* * *

"Need some help?" he asked Robbie, who was having trouble with is tie.

Beck looked over at Andre, who looked perfectly fine with what he was doing and gave him a welcoming nod.

Andre smiled.

Robbie dropped the tie. "Yeah, but do you mind if my help is a little more feminine?"

Beck sighed. "Fine..."

He grabbed Robbie and pulled him over to the girl's dressing room. "Happy?"

Robbie smiled. "Yeah." he gave Cat a look and she came over.

"Need help with your tie?" she asked grinning.

He nodded and gulped nervously as her soft hands brushed against his neck as she tied it for him.

"There you go!" she cried.

He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, Cat."

She giggled. "No problem, Robbie."

Beck rolled his eyes and pulled Robbie back to the boy's dressing room.

Andre looked at them both.

"You too look nervous," he realized aloud.

Beck nodded and Robbie looked down even more nervously.

Andre pulled out a small, thin botter of liquor and grinned. "Drink this..." he said, opening the lid.

* * *

Beck didn't know exactly where he was or how he got there, but all he knew for sure was that he was doing something that had to do with following Jade everywhere.

The group stopped in a room and Jade turned to everyone with her hands in front of her, held together with her fingers intertwined.

"Here is the cake!" Jade grinned and gestured her hands to the cake.

"Mmm..." the girls said, while the guys just stared at it without saying a word.

Beck chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked.

The chef looked at him, frowning.

Beck tried to look as serious as he could, but it didn't work.

"Nothing!" he cried and they moved on.

Jade took them to the next room which was all green.

_Jade hates green..._

Beck gasped.

She turned around. "What Beck?" she asked.

He smiled and shrugged. "...nothing..." he muttered.

This time both Robbie and Andre laughed along with him.

Jade and the other girls looked at the three of them funny and continued the tour of the wedding.

"Once again, I'm sorry guys about the change in plans..." Jade sighed. "James couldn't make it so I guess this is a tour instead of a practice dinner for the wedding."

The girls smiled and nodded and the guys sighed and followed.

The rest was a blur.

Beck couldn't remember a thing after that.

Actually, the last thing he remembered Jade say was, "don't touch that." but it was a bit more louder; she must've been yelling at him, but he couldn't remember

* * *

Beck woke up the next morning in his bed.

The curtains were open and the sun was the first thing to wake him up.

Once he was awake he still wasn't aware of where he was.

_Where the heck am I..?_

He looked to his left.

_Why is Andre-_

He looked to his right.

_Robbie! Why are you here. What are you two doing here?_

He groaned as he sat up, realizing he'd gotten home the night before.

Apparently he didn't drive his two friends home and they had slept over.

He sighed as he slowly moved as quickly and quietly as he could off of his bed so that his friends wouldn't wake up.

_Thirsty._

He looked back at the two men in his bed and rolled his eyes as he walked to his kitchen.

_How am I going to explain this? Two men. My two best friends. In my bed._

He made some coffee and while it was brewing he sat down and began to laugh.

_How am I going to explain this one?_

The coffee machine beeped and he quickly got up and turned it off and poured himself a cup.

He looked back over at his bed and noticed that one friend was gone.

_Where did he-_

Poke!

Beck jumped and his coffee spilled all over him.

He turned to see Robbie's grinning face.

"Sorry!" he cried, quickly grabbing napkins and paper towels.

Beck ran to his closet and changed out of his shirt from yesterday and put on a new one.

The coffee had burned his skin for a split second, but it was pretty much alright now.

He groaned as he walked back out to his kitchen and saw Andre sitting on the counter top with his coffee cup in his hand.

Beck eyed his coffee cup. "Why are you drinking my coffee?" he asked.

Andre smiled and took another sip. "Mmm..." he tortured him.

Robbie got up off of the floor, along with the coffee stained napkins and towels which he held in his hands now. "Actually, this is your coffee..." he said, grabbing another cup out of the cabinet and putting the papers inside and handing it to him.

Beck took it and stared at it.

All three of them looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically.

"What did you give us to drink last night?" Beck asked.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, what was in that little bottle."

Andre smirked and they all began to laugh again.


	11. Sandwiches and Shock

Andre looked around the kitchen. "Well, since we're in here can we make some sandwiches or something?" he asked.

Robbie nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Go ahead, I don't care..." Beck told them.

Robbie ran to the fridge and pulled out all of the lunch meat Beck had and the cheese.

Andre looked for the bread.

"Looking for the bread?" Beck asked.

Andre looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, man where is it?"

Beck reach on top of the fridge and grabbed it.

"Thanks," Andre smiled, taking it from him.

Robbie pulled out the cheese and meat he wanted and put them on a plate.

Andre gave him two slices of bread and got two more out for himself.

He looked back at Beck. "Want anything?" he asked him.

Beck nodded. "Sure, give me whatever you're having."

Andre nodded and Robbie handed him the meats and cheeses to choose from.

Andre pulled out enough for his and Beck's sandwich and then closed them up and handed them back to Robbie who quickly put the bags back into the fridge.

They both made their sandwiches while Beck sat at the couch, staring at the dark TV screen.

Andre came over with the two plates and handed one to Beck.

"Thanks," Beck forced a smile.

Robbie came over and sat next to Andre on the couch and they all began to eat.

"TV?" Robbie asked with a mouth full of food.

Beck nodded and grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of him and turned the TV on.

Andre laughed at the dumb commercial that came on.

Robbie finished his sandwich first and offered to take everyone else's plates when they were done.

Beck's phone rang and he instantly checked his pants pockets.

It wasn't there.

_Great. This is not good...I always have my phone close to me._

He looked over at his friends, who shrugged, and he suddenly looked around the living room.

_Damn... this is not good. Not good at all._

"Something definatively happened last night if I don't know where my cell phone is..." Beck muttered, turning off the TV and searching for his still ringing phone.

Robbie nodded. "I have a bad feeling that we all did something bad." he started looking around.

Andre sighed and started helping them look for Beck's phone.

_Where could it be?_

"Find it yet?" Andre asked.

Beck shook his head. "Wait...no."

He checked the couch again.

_Ugh, yes! Found it!_

"Found it!" Beck cried at his couch.

Robbie and Andre looked over and laughed.

"Where was it?" they both said at the same time and stepped away from each other awkwardly.

_Strange that it's here..._

"Under my couch pillow..." Beck grinned.

Robbie nodded. "And who's call did you just miss?"

_Yeah, who's call did I just miss?_

Beck looked at the screen of his phone and gasped.

Andre rose an eyebrow. "Who was it?" he asked.

Robbie just stood there for an answer to come out of his friend's mouth.

"It- It was Jade..." he finally told them. "And... now I have one new voicemail. Great."

_I'm actually scared right now. I'm scared of what I did last night and what Jade has to say about that..._

"Listen to it!" Robbie cried.

_Duh!_

Beck looked at him. "Okay..?"

Andre gave Robbie a look. "No, Robbie. He wasn't going to listen to his voicemail from Jade. He was going to hit you with his phone instead."

Robbie sighed.

Beck held the phone up to his ear and listened to the voicemail from Jade.

_Oh no..._

* * *

Beck drove over to Jade's and knocked on the door.

She answered and looked up and sighed.

"What did I do?" he asked her.

She glared at him and didn't say a word.

"Jade..." he sighed.

"What!" she snapped. "You should know what you did..."

Beck groaned and she looked at him.

_Actually... I don't..._

"You don't... do you?" she asked.

He shook his head; he didn't know how to explain his situation at the moment.

"Well...do you want to be filled in?" she asked him.

He sighed and nodded. "Please..?"

Jade sighed and told him to come in.

"Aren't you going to take me-" he began to ask.

She shook her head. "No. I took pictures... hold on." she told him, pulling out her phone and pulling up the pictures.

She handed him the phone and he sighed at the scene in front of him.

"See..." she told him.

The magnificent cake he saw the night before was all over the floor in crumbs and pieces in the kitchen.

_Oh my God... I did this..?_

He looked back up at her with puppy-dog eyes and held the phone tight in shock. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

She nodded. "Well this isn't even the beginning." she told him.

She tried to grab her phone and show him the next picture, but he stopped her. "No, it's fine. I know that I probably did a lot of distruction... I'll pay to replace everything."

She looked up at him surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"Beck Oliver. Pay for something? Even pay to replace something?" she said.

He nodded.

She continued to look at him, shocked.

She'd known him too well and this was really a shock to her.

"Yep." he pulled out a check and looked back at her. "How much?"

She shrugged. "I- I don't know..."

He nodded again and pulled out a pen.

She continued her awkward stare of shock at him.

"A million dollars then..." he wrote it down, signed his name, and handed her the check.

Her hand shook as she reached out and took it and an even more surprised look formed on her face. "Wow. Are you serious?" she asked, ready to hand it back any second now.

He nodded his head.

She looked at him just to make sure.

"Anything left over you can have." he told her seriously.

She sighed. "I don't know... I feel bad-"

He shook his head and made sure she kept it. "Don't. I messed everything up... Keep it all."

His eyes burned into hers seriously and she looked away.

"Alright." she whispered. "Thank you..."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," he grinned.

They looked at each other for a while and he slowly bent down and kissed her.


	12. Jade and James

Jade woke up and sighed.

She looked over to see no one in the bed.

She slowly moved to sit up.

_He did it. He did the thing in my dream that a small part of me actually wanted him to do. _

_He actually did it! He kissed me... Beck Oliver kissed me!_

She sat there on James' bed in her short night gown, he'd given her, and just thought.

_Why did he do that?_

She sighed again.

_Why did I let him do that?_

"Babe!" James cried from the kitchen. "Want your breakfast?"

_Not hungry... I can't eat feeling like this._

"Sure!" she cried back and got up.

The skirt of the night gown went up past the midde of her thigh.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, trying to pull it down, there was no use.

She decended down the stairs slowly, placing each foot down step by step and sighing once more in instantanious guilt.

Once she got all the way down she forced a smile for James and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," she cried and he ran over and hugged her tight.

The truth was, she didn't really love him.

She liked him, that was true, but she still didn't know him well enough to love him.

She decided, when he proposed and she said yes, that she'd learn to love him.

Guiltily she knew she probably couldn't but was going through everything anyway.

She just couldn't listen to herself; she could never say no for some reason.

James kissed her and she smiled.

_Stop that Jade! Stop imagining Beck in his place..._

"Omelete?" James asked, letting go of her sides and walking over to his pan of already cooked egg.

_Beck used to love making omeletes with lots and lots of extra cheese._

She shook that thought away and sighed.

Forcing a smile in his direction, she nodded and went to sit down at the table.

He put down the pan and quickly made it over to the table before Jade and pulled out a chair for her. "After you..."

She giggled and sat down.

"Extra cheese?" he asked her.

_Yes, Beck!_

She shook her head. "No thanks..."

He nodded and flipped the omelete out of the pan and onto her plate.

"I'll be right back..." he told her, quickly putting the pan in the sink. "I need to go pick up and check on a few things."

She nodded, grabbing her fork.

He kissed her on the head before he left and she sat there in front of the omelete with a sigh and the fork still just sitting there in her hands just inches from her plate.

_I need cheese._

She sighed and put her fork down.

She waited until it stopped moving side to side and finally got up once the fork was still.

_Why didn't I say yes?_

She groaned and picked up the cheese, opened it, scooped out a little handful, and closed the bag, putting it back and shutting the door.

She walked back over to her plate and sprinkled the cheese all over her egg.

_Much better._

She grinned and picked up her fork again and this time she dug in.

* * *

Jade finished her egg and since James still wasn't back she got up, put the plate away, and went back upstairs.

She didn't know when James was going to come back so she got back into her bed.

She lay there for a few minutes, just thinking, but fell back to sleep.

_Jade's POV_

_I smiled as I walked towards him._

_He was turned, his back facing me and looking out at the pond and the ducks._

_I looked down at the loaf of bread in my hand and grinned._

_"Ready?" I asked him._

_He turned around and looked at me._

_Beck kissed my cheek and I blushed, handing him the bread._

_"Watch..." he whispered to me and turned, throwing the bread towards the ducks._

_One large duck ran to him and pecked his foot._

_I giggled and he chuckled._

_He gave it some bread and it ran away with the other ducks._

_I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a sparkle in his eye._

_I closed my eyes and he kissed me._

My body began to shake and I opened my eyes.

"Beck?" I cried.

James' frowning face looked down at me.

"Why are you saying that looser's name?" he asked me.

I sat up and frowned.

"No reason..." I whispered.

He shrugged. "Well get up. Get ready," he told me.

I looked around. "Why..?"

He looked at me.

I looked back confused.

"It's our wedding day..." he explained.

I shot up out of the bed and hurried to get my clothes.

_Crap!_

He chuckled. "See you later. I'll be the one wearing black..." he called.

"And I too!" I cried, running down the stairs and stuffing my feet into my shoes.

"Huh?" he asked, but I was out the door before he could get his answer.

**More chapters once I have time after school! ...Homework really sucks... :|**

**Review, review, review... :D**

**-Kamon24121**


	13. Why Did I Agree to This

Beck stood in the maid of honor's spot on the left side of the groom.

"I can't wait until I see my wife..." James kept saying over and over.

_You're not married yet you bastard._

Beck rolled his eyes and tried to keep himself from hitting the groom.

Andre and Robbie sat in the chairs across from everyone standing up and Beck felt a little awkward next to all of these friends of Jade's that he didn't know.

They giggled and kept talking about him and he'd pretend like he wasn't paying attention.

"I hope Jade's dress shows off her-"

"Her what?" Beck snapped.

James looked back at Jade's maid of honor. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Beck nodded. "Yes. I did say something. In fact, I have more to say."

James smiled. "Well go right ahead-"

Pachelbel Canon in D started playing and everyone got quiet and those who were sitting before had rised from their seats and turned around.

James ignored Beck now and turned back around and put on a smile for Jade.

Beck rolled his eyes once more at the back of James' annoying head.

Jade slowly walked into the room and even from how far away she was anyone could tell that she was blushing.

She wore the white dress with the little hints of black lace here and there that her girlfriends had helped her pick out.

It fit her perfectly and looked flawless in all of the right places.

Her father held her arm and actually smiled with his daughter as they both walked down the isle.

Finally, Jade was handed off by her father to James and she nervously stepped up and stood beside her husband to be.

Beck looked away; he knew he couldn't witness this.

_God, why did I come here? Why did I agree to being her maid of honor? What was I thinking?_

The priest walked out and smiled at James and Jade and started the ceremony.

Everything was a blur and sounded like babling to Beck until the phrase: "If anyone doesn't believe in this union of Jadelyn West and James Black Diamond please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Beck cocked his head and looked over at Robbie and Andre, who were already looking at him, and smirked.

"I do!" he exclaimed proudly.

Everyone gasped and looked at him.

Jade, obviously not surprised, smiled and looked at James' expression.

"You what?" James cried.

Jade tried not to laugh at his surprisement.

James' parents glared at Beck.

"I love you Jadelyn West..." Beck told her, stepping down and leaving his maid of honor's spot behind. "I love you..." he told her and he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

Andre and Robbie clapped and cheered for them, but the Diamonds weren't as happy.

"How could you agree to marry our son if you're already in love with someone else?" Mrs. Diamond cried, outraged.

"Why son, why did you pick a girl who was already in love..?" Mr. West yelled at his son.

James looked down and sighed. "Mom, calm down and Dad, I didn't know! Calm down..."

Jade looked over at James. "You're okay with it..?"

"I mean..." James shrugged. "If you're happy, that's all that matters. I was planning on marrying you and making you my wife, but I can't marry a woman who's already in love."

Jade nodded. "I'm really sorry." she kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you find someone who can learn to love you like I did."

James grinned. "Thanks Jade."

Beck sighed and smiled at the bastard, holding out his hand for him to shake it. "Are we cool?" he asked James.

James smiled at Beck and nodded. "Yeah... we are-"

He grabbed Beck's hand and twisted it, pulling back his other arms and making a fist.

"James don't!" Jade cried.

James punched Beck in the face and Beck fell.

"You bastard!" Beck yelled, getting back up and inching towards James.

Jade grabbed Beck's shoulders and pulled him back. "No, Beck. He's not worth it... let's go."

Beck nodded.

They turned around and started walking out.

Andre and Robbie watched them leave and smiled awkwardly at the Diamonds.

"Who are you two?" James asked.

"Beck's friends," Robbie grinned.

The Diamonds glared.

"Out!" James pointed.

Andre chuckled. "Are you going to make me..?" he asked.

James crossed his arms. "If I have to...I will."

Andre just smirked.

"Well, I'm leaving..." Robbie said.

Andre followed him.

"Wait. No..." Andre cried. "Hey, James."

James looked up.

"Come here..." Andre told him.

James looked at Andre confused. "Why?"

"Come over here you lil chicken..." Andre comanded.

James walked over slowly. "Wha-"

Andre punched him in the face. "That was for Beck... Have a nice day." he told him and followed Robbie out of the church.

James glared after the two friends of Beck's as a small stream of blood began to come from his nose. "Mom! Dad!" he cried.

His parents ran to his side; his mother brought a napkin and dabbed his nose, but the blood still fell from it.

"It's okay honey..." she whispered.

He groaned. "But mom!"

"James... you'll find someone better! You're a Diamond!" his father told him.

He sighed and glared at the doors that Jade had walked out of just minutes ago.

_Jade, how could you do this to me? How could you lie to me?_


	14. The Wedding and James

"You may kiss the bride!" the preacher grinned.

Beck smiled at Jade and leaned in to kiss her.

Just as their lips met, the doors flew open with a loud echo through the church.

Beck glared at the man walking down the aisle. "James..." he spat.

"I object," Jade said.

The preacher's eyebrows rose. "I'm sorry sir, but they're already legally married."

James glared at the man in front of him and slowly rose his fist.

"D- Don't hurt me!" the preacher shrieked and ran out of the church.

James put his hand down and chuckled.

Jade's eyes narrowed. "Leave us alone James."

James stared at her. "No, if I can't have you... no one can."

He reached out and grabbed her and she cried.

James kissed her and she tried to push him away, but his hold was too strong.

Beck tried to get Jade back, but James reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun.

He cocked it and aimed it at Beck.

Instantly, Beck wanted to fight, but when he went to move again he couldn't.

James smiled and that image burned into Beck's brain.

Beck closed his eyes and he heard the gun go off.

"No!" he heard Jade cry. "Beck..."

* * *

Beck's eyes opened and he looked up to see Jade.

"Jade?" he asked.

She smiled.

"What happened?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Beck looked around and realized that he was in his house and in his bedroom,

He looked down and realized that it all was just a dream.

Jade looked at his face and could tell that he'd had a bad dream. "You okay?" she asked.

Beck shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Bad dream?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Beck nodded and nuzzled into her neck. "Yeah, make it all better please..."

Jade smiled, closed her eyes and sighed. "Beck," she whispered.

He mumbled in between her neck and shoulder.

"I was wondering..." she started.

He got up and looked at her.

"When are we getting married?" she smiled.

Beck groaned. "It's funny you ask that..." he said.

She looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"That's what I just dreamed," he explained. "And no. It wasn't marrying you that was the bad dream; it was who showed up at our wedding. And what he did to you..."

Jade looked at him, very confused and very interested.

He sighed and forced a smile at her.

"Your dad?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Tell me..." she whined.

He chuckled, kissed her, nodded, and told her.

* * *

"James?" she asked surprised.

Beck nodded. "James," he said.

Jade sighed. "Not that I'm saying that it's going to happen, but I'm a little scared now," she told him. "Maybe we shouldn't get married yet..."

Beck groaned. "Yeah, I'm scared too."

Jade kissed him and thought. "Well, we could always have a secret wedding... Go to Vegas and-"

Beck chuckled and hugged her close. "Maybe."

Jade smiled up at him and he kissed her gently.

"I'm happy I told you..." he said.

She smiled. "Me too, now I know you're actually scared sometimes... compaired to what I thought before."

He looked at her. "Which was?"

"That you weren't scared ever... about anything." she smiled.

Beck chuckled. "I wish..."

Jade smiled and kissed him, biting his lip as she pulled away. "I love you..." she winked.

He kissed her again. "I love you too."


	15. Andre's Surprise

Andre woke up and walked over to Beck's house.

Knocking on the door, he sighed and looked up.

Beck smiled at him. "Andre! What's up man?"

Jade smiled on the couch and turned of the TV with the remote. "Hey Andre…"

He smiled and waved at her and came inside.

Beck looked at his friend confused before closing the door. "Hey. Uh, whatcha doing here?" he asked curiously.

Jade smiled.

Andre chuckled. "Well, uh… long story short. I think you butt-dialed me Beck."

Beck looked at his friend confused and a bit nervous now. _Damn, what did I say? What did you hear me say Andre?_

"I heard that you two want to get married… obviously." he chuckled.

Beck sighed in relief. "Oh… that! For a second there I thought you'd heard something else."

Andre just looked at his friend and Beck looked away.

"Uh huh, I HEARD something else! …But I'm not gonna talk about it." Andre said.

Jade giggled and rested her head on the arm of the couch, watching the two buds talk; it was highly entertaining her.

"Well, uh… why are you here again?" Beck asked, looking back at his friend and trying to keep a serious look on his face.

Andre smiled. "I have an aunt who is a wedding planner. And her husband is a priest… so-"

Jade jumped up and ran over to Andre. "Oh Andre, could she? Could you ask her?!" she smiled.

Andre nodded. "Yeah. I was gonna say that until you came and got all up in my face!"

Jade backed away a little. "Oh… sorry!" she smiled.

Andre chuckled and looked at Beck. "But yeah, if you guys are serious about what you said, or what I heard you say anyway, and I know you two are already serious about each other, I could give my aunt and uncle a ring and they could have the wedding ready in two days at the least and a week at the most!"

Beck's eyebrows rose. "Wow. That's quick-"

Jade giggled and hugged Andre happily. "Oh thank you, Andre! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek.

Beck pulled her away. "Sorry about her… she loves weddings." he chuckled, holding Jade close and kissing her. "Calm down, Babe…" he whispered.

She smiled and nodded. "Sorry."

Andre nodded and clapped his hands together. "Well, if you two don't mind I'm going home to call my aunt and uncle about your wedding, okay?"

Jade nodded and Beck smiled.

"Text me if you find out anything!" Beck called.

Andre turned around and nodded. "Yeah…" he said and shut the door behind himself.

Jade smiled up at Beck and he rolled his eyes.

"What?!" she asked.

He kissed her and smiled. "You. Wedding? If this is you with the news about the wedding, what are you going to be like on the actual day of our wedding?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… skip down the aisle with a creepy grin on my face like Cat?"

Beck chuckled. "Uh, I hope not."

Jade smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Beck brought Jade her coffee and Jade sat up in the bed.

"Thanks," she smiled and took the coffee, taking a sip.

He smiled as he watched her and when she set it down on the side table, he sat down on the bed too.

"Why are you drinking coffee at night again?" he asked her.

She smiled. "OH! You know…" she smirked, picking up her cup again and taking another sip.

_Um, no I don't…_

His phone went off and Jade's eyes got big.

"Is it him?" she asked.

Beck chuckled and unlocked his pear phone, looking at the message.

He nodded. "She said that she could have the wedding in a week. Is that okay with the both of you?" he read the message to Jade aloud.

Jade smiled. "Okay!? It's perfect! But… where?"

Beck shrugged. "I'll ask him."

He texted Andre back and looked at the time. "Jade…"

She looked at him.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Ten..?"

He shook his head. "No… Twelve."

She looked at him shocked. "Oh… well, good night!" she kissed him and rolled over on her side, closing her eyes.

He smiled at her and turned his phone off.

Andre could wait until the morning…

As Jade fell to sleep, Beck smiled at her and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

_Jade… Wedding._

_Perfect or a little strange?_

_I love her, but I don't know if I'm jumping into this whole thing too soon._

_Marriage?_

_What kind of word is that?_

_What does it really mean?_

_Two._

_A couple._

_Love._

_Why is this all so confusing?_

_Jade… Sleep._

_Jade, my love._

* * *

**So yeah, as you can probably tell... Beck's having some second thoughts about this wedding.**

**He still loves Jade, that'll never change, but a wedding seems a little ...scary?**

**Review for the next chapter!**

**I hope you guys like this one. :D**

**-Kamon24121**


	16. Beck's Haunting Past

Beck woke up the next morning to Jade talking on the phone right next to him.

"That's amazing! Thanks Andre, bye." she smiled and looked over at him with a surprised look on her face. "Oh, you're up!"

He nodded and got up out of bed to fix a pot of coffee. "You want some?" he asked, gesturing to the coffee he'd already started to make.

She nodded and giggled. "When don't I refuse to have coffee?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Never."

She left to take a short shower and came back right when the coffee had finished brewing.

"Just in time..." Beck smiled, handing her a cup.

Jade tied the robe around her and poured her coffee.

She put in two spoonfuls of sugar and a little drop of half and half.

Beck smiled and sipped at his own coffee as she sat down at the table with him.

"So... who were you talking to on the phone when I woke up?" he asked, even though she'd had said Andre right there in front of him.

"Andre," she smiled, drinking some of her coffee. "And it was your phone. I hope you don't mind..." she added.

He shook his head and looked down at his coffee. "So what were you two talking about?" he asked.

She rose her eyebrows. "The wedding of course!"

He nodded. "Oh yeah..." he whispered.

She made a face and drank the rest of her coffee.

Getting up, she took both his cup and hers to the sink and rinsed them out and put them in the other side of the sink. "We're getting married just a few hours from here... is that okay?" she asked, looking at him.

He seemed distant and not even paying any attention.

"Beck?" she whispered.

He jerked in her direction and looked up at her. "Huh? What...?"

Jade smiled and shook her head. "I said: we're getting married just a few hours from here... is that okay?"

He nodded. "Yep..."

She sighed. "Okay, that's it... what's wrong."

Beck looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Why?" he asked.

She studied his face and sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing. Never mind..." she looked at the living room. "Well, I'm going to go catch up on my shows that I've missed because of work... You okay in here?" she asked.

He nodded and got up, kissing her. "I love you," he smiled.

She smiled back and walked over to the couch.

He went to his bedroom and went through things on his desk.

He sighed and thought about all of the horrible wedding experiences he'd had growing up and also more recently.

_"Dad, why aren't you staying single?" a younger Beck asked his father._

_His father frowned down at him and grumbled. "Beckland... how many times do I have to tell you this?!" he slapped his son's face._

_Beck looked down and sighed. "Daddy... I don't like Maggie."_

_His father rolled his eyes. "Well I like her and she has quite a lot of money which will help us... Oh, and I love-"_

_"You don't know a thing about love!" Beck yelled at his father and ran out of the room._

_..._

_Beck sighed and tugged at his little tight-fitting tux._

_He looked up at his aunt and uncle sadly._

_"I'm sorry we can't do anything to help you dear..." his aunt told him._

_"If it helps... you look good son!" his uncle smiled. "But I understand how you feel... My father made me wear the same thing when he married my mom." he whispered to Beck._

_Beck smiled and unbuttoned the first two buttons. "I hate this... my new stepmother made me wear this!" he told them._

_They both looked at him shocked._

_"Maggie is a mean lady!" his aunt cried._

_Beck nodded and stood by his father._

_The song started playing and Beck stared in horror at the lady coming towards him._

_She was bleach blonde and her dress was very see-through; you could see the pink lingerie she was wearing underneath it, just for his father._

_He wanted to cover his eyes, but he knew it was impolite and more importantly, his father might actually kill him!_

_..._

_Beck looked up at the woman who stood right beside his father now. _

_"I hate her... I hate her..." he whispered over and over to himself._

_She smiled his way and he felt the urge to gag._

_He tried to hold it in, to swallow it before it ever happened, but it all came out at once... on Maggie's shoes._

_"Eww!" she cried. "Your son just threw up on me!"_

_Beck wiped his mouth and rolled his eyes._

_She screamed and squealed, running out of the church._

_A lot of people cheered and clapped, but others just stared in shock, horror, and much disappointment at Beck._

_Beck noticed this and ran to his aunt and uncle, hiding in between them._

_"Nice!" his uncle cried, giving him a high five._

_Beck smiled and returned his high five with a huge smile, but on the inside he was devastated; he was completely and utterly embarrassed for the rest of his life._

"You know it would be nice to cuddle with someone right now..." Jade called to Beck.

He shook his head and sighed, smirking slightly in reply to what he'd heard her say.

"Fine then... I guess I'll have to bother you while you watch your shows!" he called back, getting up and walking into the living room and cuddling up with her on the couch.

He kissed her and she smiled.

"Are you going to watch this with me or..." Jade started to ask.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his soft hair.


End file.
